


Ties That Bind

by mixtapestar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana has a birthday. Lex wears a tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

Clark sipped his soda as he scanned the crowded Talon for Chloe. She was nowhere in sight.

Clark sighed, resigning himself to the fact he should really go talk to Lana. It was her birthday party after all.

As he approached, a big (strained) smile appeared on Lana’s face. “Clark!” Fake enthusiasm. “I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Happy birthday, Lana,” he said with a fake smile of his own, then gave her a hug. It felt awkward. He could not contain his gratitude when Lex walked in, the center of attention, and he was able to quietly slip away.

He watched as Lex approached Lana, the smile on his face not seeming fake at all. Suddenly Clark felt very underdressed. He looked down at his own plaid button-up shirt and khaki pants, then back up at Lex’s slacks, neatly-pressed button-up shirt, and tie. After staring at the tie for a few more seconds, the self-consciousness went away, and he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Clark wasn’t the only one in dressy causal. In fact, everyone at the party was, except for Lex. What annoyed Clark even more was that Lex actually looked _comfortable_ in his attire.

Clark blinked several times when he realized Lex was heading toward him, and promptly felt like an idiot. Had he really been _glaring_ at Lex’s tie?

“Clark,” Lex started, and this smile was different, but still very genuine. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Lex’s hand was on Clark’s arm. Clark fought the urge to stare at it. Then he processed Lex’s statement.

“Ages, Lex? I saw you last week.” A nervous laugh escaped his mouth.

It was probably Clark’s imagination, but Lex’s smile suddenly took on a sad quality. “I know, Clark. But lately I’ve been so wrapped up in LexCorp…” Lex’s eyes met his in a direct gaze. “I just wish we could spend more time together.”

Something about the way he said it made Clark feel like blushing. He ignored the feeling and answered with a genuine smile, “I’d like that.”

They made small talk for a few minutes, and Clark was starting to relax for the first time since he arrived at this (very boring) party.

A serious look fell over Lex’s features, and Clark wondered what was coming next. “Clark,” he turned to meet Clark’s eyes, “can I ask you a question?”

He smiled. “You just did.” He wanted to alleviate the intensity of Lex’s gaze. The look didn’t fade, however. He felt stupid, and his smile faded. “Of course, Lex.”

Lex’s mouth was barely open to ask the question before a bubbly, female voice interrupted from Clark’s left. “Clark! Did you hear? The girl at the jewelry shop _used to be blind_!” Clark and Lex both turned to her in surprise. The excited look on her face morphed into polite embarrassment. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Did I interrupt something?”

Lex smiled. That one was definitely fake. “Nothing important, Chloe. I’ll leave you two to it.” He walked away without casting even a slight glance in Clark’s direction. Only then did Clark realize that the anticipation of Lex’s question had been building and was still unfulfilled. He’d been looking for Chloe all night, but now he vaguely (guiltily) wished she would disappear.

“Wow, talk about overdressed!” Chloe whispered. “I mean, we are in _the Talon_ , aren’t we?”

Clark laughed, fighting the urge to defend Lex. No use being a hypocrite now. “The clothes I understand, but _the tie_ …”

After a few more playful comments about Lex’s and their own outfits, Chloe turned serious again. She recounted what she knew about their latest probable meteor freak. Chloe’s hypothesis was that the formerly blind jewelry shop owner now had x-ray vision. Once again, someone was using their powers for evil rather than good. To Clark, it was all very tiring.

Chloe must have sensed Clark’s boredom. She stopped mid-sentence. “You know what, Clark? This can all wait ‘til tomorrow. Tonight should be a special night for you.” She cast a significant look toward where Lana was sitting, talking to Lex again. Lex looked very composed. Even his tie looked perfectly at ease. Lana looked bored.

“Chloe, you know there’s nothing between Lana and I any more. I almost didn’t even come tonight.”

An impish smile from Chloe. “For a guy with super vision you sure are blind sometimes. I’m not talking about Lana.”

Confused, he glanced over in Lana’s direction again. Lana was walking away, but Lex remained. His legs were crossed leisurely, the tie was loosened (just barely), and he was looking directly at Clark. Clark’s face suddenly felt hot.

“ _Now_ you’re getting it,” Chloe teased. She was enjoying this far too much.

Clark opened his mouth to protest, but Chloe shushed him before he was given a chance. A gasp, and oh no, she was getting an idea. “Clark! Go upstairs. I have an idea. If anyone asks why you’re up there, just tell them you were going to the bathroom.”

Her enthusiasm was definitely _not_ a good sign. “Chloe. I’m _not_ going upstairs. At least not without an explanation.”

“It’s a surprise!” she exclaimed. “C’mon Clark, just trust me.”

Clark had a very bad feeling about this. Still, he was climbing the stairs, feeling like an idiot with each step.

He entered the room and, after scanning it for something to occupy his time, decided to sit on the bed. Whatever Chloe was up to, maybe it would be over soon. He briefly considered using his x-ray vision to see what was going on, but guessed she would lecture him for days if he ruined his “surprise.” Waiting was better than hearing lectures.

The room looked so empty. No one had lived there in months, and clearly the place had been forgotten. He surveyed the dust on the nightstand. God, this was so boring. What the hell did Chloe think… A sound interrupted his thoughts. The doorknob was turning. Clark bolted up from the bed. He couldn’t say he was going to the bathroom if he was clearly sitting on the bed.

Oh. It was Lex. Clark should have known. With a smile, he asked, “So what did she have to say to get you up here?”

At the confused look on Lex’s face, Clark instantly blushed.

“Who?”

Oh, how that must have sounded. “Chloe.” But he already knew he sounded unsure.

“Clark, I haven’t spoken to Chloe since she pulled you aside for the greater good of journalism.” It was supposed to be a joke, but Clark heard the bitterness. “I saw you come up here, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Lex’s hand was on his arm for the second time that night, and _now_ he knew what Chloe was talking about.

“I’m fine,” he lied. Lex’s touch was gone. Wait. That wasn’t supposed to happen. “No, I’m not.” He took a step toward Lex to make up for the step back Lex had taken.

“I’m sorry, Lex,” he said, even though he didn’t know what he was apologizing for. He laid his hand on Lex’s arm, hoping the action passed for graceful. “To be honest, I didn’t want to be here tonight. At all. Things between Lana and I have been… strained, to say the least.”

Lex nodded. “But she invited you…”

“…and I felt obligated to be here. Yeah.” He was hardly aware that he was running his fingers back and forth on Lex’s arm. “I’m just glad you showed up,” he added honestly.

Lex didn’t even hide his surprise. Clark knew that Lex wasn’t used to being someone’s best friend. Lex brought his free hand up to the top of his tie (Clark realized he was practically _stroking_ Lex’s arm, but didn’t stop), and pulled just slightly. Nervous habit? “I’ve missed you being at the mansion all the time, Clark.”

But Lex had drawn Clark’s attention to his tie. Seriously, _why_ did he wear that to Lana’s birthday party? He moved his hand from sleeve to tie and ran his fingers down it, feeling the texture of the material. “Clark…” Lex’s voice was thick, like honey, and Clark was suddenly overcome with wondering _what does Lex taste like?_

He circled his fingers around the tie, met Lex’s gaze, and pulled ever so gently. The surprise on Lex’s face was intoxicating. Clark brushed his lips lightly over Lex’s at first, waiting for permission. It came in the form of Lex’s open mouth and his body, so much closer. Clark ran his tongue lightly over Lex’s bottom lip, bringing it back to savor the taste. A soft moan escaped Lex’s lips. Clark felt his body react to the sound.

Clark still couldn’t figure out the taste, but it was powerful, and he wanted more. He let go of the tie and brought his hand around to Lex’s neck, pulling him closer, closer, closer until they were practically inhaling each other. Their tongues wrestled, and Clark had never felt this before, and, “ _God_ , Lex.”

Lex pulled away, breathing hard. His eyes were full of lust and Clark could empathize with _that_. Clark began loosening the tie. “This thing has got to go,” he murmured.

Lex leaned in and kissed him again, thoroughly. He couldn’t see what he was doing, and what if he choked Lex? But then Lex’s hands were on his and they were pulling the tie off together. He watched it flutter to the floor. Good. That damn thing had been bothering him all night.

“Clark,” Lex’s lust-filled voice reached him, and oh yeah, Clark had something more important to focus on. Before Clark had time to assess the situation, Lex’s hand was on the button of his khakis, and then _oh God_ , touching him. In a matter of moments (not fast enough), his pants were on the floor and he was thrusting uncontrollably into Lex’s fist.

He was aware that Lex was staring at him the whole time, but he couldn’t bear to keep his eyes open. The pleasure was immeasurable, and Clark felt a soft moan escape. An answering moan from Lex and _no, no,_ Lex’s hand was gone.

His eyes snapped open and he saw Lex fumbling with his own pants to unbutton and lower them. He gasped and reached out to return the favor, but Lex stopped him. Lex placed his hands on Clark’s shoulders as they shared a heated kiss. He was pushing Clark back, back, back until he was against the wall.

Lex’s mouth never left Clark’s until he hit the wall; he could finally identify the taste. Lex tasted like fine wine, which was appropriate. Expensive, intoxicating, and probably something Clark shouldn’t indulge in. Still, he couldn’t resist.

Lex pulled away and Clark couldn’t help uttering a low whimper at the loss. But then, “Oh God,” Lex dropped to his knees and Clark knew _exactly_ where this was going.

Lex looked up, waiting for permission, and he was the sexiest thing Clark had ever seen. For one brief panicked moment, Clark thought he might not make it to the blow job, and then he’d have to kill himself. “Do it,” he said, and his voice was strained with need. Lex looked triumphant and brushed his tongue softly over the head.

Clark had never felt anything like this and he thought he might explode from an excess of shock and pleasure all at once. He found himself clutching Lex’s head and thrusting, feeling guilty each time that he might hurt Lex. But Lex never hesitated, and Clark suddenly realized, _he knows exactly what he’s doing._ Words began escaping his mouth as he headed toward climax, and he came with Lex’s name on his lips. Only after orgasm had overwhelmed his body and the silence rang did he remember that there was a _party_ downstairs.

He looked down at Lex, panting and so, so beautiful. Clark slid down to the floor, gladly tasting himself on Lex’s tongue. He let his hand slide over Lex’s cock and after a few fast pumps, Lex was coming, screaming Clark’s name.

“Oh, Clark.” He pushed Clark back against the wall, kissing him passionately. “Wanted… so long… you.”

Clark laughed against Lex’s lips. “Lex,” he whispered. “you’re not being coherent.”

A low growl from Lex that made Clark shiver and Lex kissed him harder.

A crash downstairs made them both jump nearly a foot in the air. Now paranoid, Clark x-rayed the room, and saw no one on the stairs but downstairs Lois, of course, was sputtering out an apology for a broken plate.

“Maybe we should head back, you know, before anyone sends out a search party.” Clark added a smile to the thought, because he couldn’t figure out if he should kill Chloe or send her flowers.

Lex ran his hand over Clark’s collarbone in a way that made him want to forget about any and all parties. Except maybe exclusive, two-person parties. With lots of sex. Oh, God. Lex’s birthday was next month. Lex pulled Clark toward him for a kiss that left him floating (not literally, thank God), then disappeared into the bathroom to clean up.

Chloe was definitely getting flowers.

Five minutes later, Clark was downstairs and trying not to look at the door of the room above the Talon. Chloe bounced over, examining him so thoroughly that he would have felt uncomfortable even if he _hadn’t_ just received a blow job from the sexiest man in Smallville. “So?” she pressed.

He smirked. “So… what?”

She smacked him on the arm. “You know what! You and Lex disappear into the Talon’s equivalent of the coat closet and don’t emerge for a _considerable_ amount of time…? Spill, Kent!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he teased. But he knew he was beaming. Chloe already knew the answer to her questions.

Lex must have been very discreet, because Clark had been _very_ aware of that upstairs door, but now Lex was in the middle of the crowd. He gave the impression he was very comfortable in his conversation with Lana, and that he hadn’t been gone even five minutes. This time Lana’s smile was not fake, and Clark had a feeling Lex’s good mood was rubbing off on her.

“Clark, stop staring, or your heat vision might go off and burn the whole place down.”

“Chloe!” Damn. She’d gained the upper hand again.

She raised her hands in mock defense. “Call ‘em as I see ‘em, Kent!”

Clark wanted to hug her. But he couldn’t tell her that. “Chloe, I’ll have you know that…”

He stopped mid-sentence. Lex was heading their way. But that wasn’t the sentence stopper. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Not even _tied_.

Chloe had noticed, too. She murmured “ _busted_ ” under her breath, and Clark glared at her.

Lex was _beaming_. “Chloe! Excellent party, don’t you think? Good food, good company. Lana should have birthdays more often!”

Chloe was looking at Lex like he was crazy, and come to think of it, so was Clark. “Lex, are you feeling okay?” Chloe asked.

He laughed, and it was quite scary. “Never better.”

Lex walked over to Clark, leaning right next to his ear. Clark could think nothing but, _oh God, everyone is watching us_. “Clark,” he whispered, voice thick and Clark remembered how he felt that first time. “You were _amazing_. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And it wasn’t a suggestion, or an order, but a promise.

He pulled back, addressing both Clark and Chloe again. “Well, you two have a wonderful evening. I have some business to attend to at home. Clark, why don’t you come over tomorrow? I have a meeting until four, but after that, we should get together. Maybe…” oh, God, a significant pause, “play some pool.”

He had to swallow twice before answering, “Sounds good, Lex. See you at four.” He swallowed again after watching Lex walk away. He would be there at 3:45.

“So _that’s_ what they’re calling it now? Playing pool?!” If Chloe didn’t play her cards right, she wasn’t getting those flowers. “C’mon Clark, I want some details!”

Clark was spared as Lana wandered up to them, looking vaguely bewildered. “Hey guys, did you notice how _weird_ Lex was acting? He even told me I should wear _ties_ , like, all the time.”

Chloe erupted into giggles, clutching at his arm. Clark said, keeping a perfectly straight face, “I didn’t notice anything strange.”

Who was he kidding. Chloe was getting flowers. A dozen roses, along with chocolates and a hundred thank you notes.

THE END


End file.
